Impossible Bloodline
The Impossible Bloodline is an advanced and ancient Sorcerous bloodline that manifests itself upon one individual, an Inheritor chosen at random across the multiverse through a specific set of parameters. As it predates the ascensions of countless modern gods, the exact method of its creation and its proliferation is a magical mystery that eludes even the understanding of Neverene, the goddess of magic herself. What is understood comes directly from the bloodline's progenitor, Hearthlan Wakewind. Characteristics At its most basic, the Impossible Bloodline grants its bearer an expanded perception that is both difficult to explain and difficult to master. In essence, one's sight of the world is steadily replaced by a maelstrom of color and texture. Organisms, objects, even magical energies form distinct images and stimuli, easing the process of magic. However, insanity follows suit shortly after without attempting to organize these competing visuals. Another innate discipline of the bloodline is working this sensory maelstrom into something that makes sense. There have been a number of inexperienced Inheritors that have gone rabid or have perished, chasing phantom fancies of 'perfection' or vigorously reordering the things around them to a fault. The large majority find a good middle-ground, despite a lack of guidance. Inheritors of the Impossible never immediately realize their arcane potential. These sorcerers-to-be often take until adulthood to develop an inkling of power and promise, much later than typical sorcerers. Some realize it earlier, but others have never managed to develop the 'gift' to its true extent. What is common among all of these Sorcerers is an intense calling for creation. All members of the bloodline are engineers, artists, inventors, or experimenters in some shape or form. Abilities The sensory-warping nature of the bloodline lends itself well to mind-altering magic, compulsory charms and enchantments. But those come second to the deeply-etched instinctual loves for transmutation, building and deconstruction that the bearers share. These feelings can be put forward into the creation of all sorts of magical parts and equipment. Whether the Inheritor wishes to bang out working constructs, enchanted arms, or even arcane masonry, they do so with impossibly small cost and difficulty compared to laymen's techniques. The bloodline also manifests strongly when attempting to enchant mindless animated objects. Constructs bend to the Impossible Bloodline's whims as if they were fully-thinking organisms, with little regard to their owners or creators. But by and large, these effects are all mere byproducts of the bloodline's true capabilities. At its core, the Impossible Bloodline can mold the world in novel ways; disrupting depth and direction, enabling the traversal of vertical surfaces with ease, irradiating spaces around a caster with nauseating and incomprehensible scenery. At its most extreme, the bloodline even twists the Inheritor's inner world. Within each member's arcane blood lies a vast city of ancestral knowledge that can eventually be called upon and visited. At first, it rises in dreams. True masters of the Impossible can walk the streets as an afterthought and have normal discussions with their own predecessors that live within. The process of mastery also evokes physical change in these arcane practitioners. Those who develop to the fullest extent no longer find blood and flesh under their skin, but writhing colorful structures - reflections of the City-in-Blood. They become walking paradoxes, slippery and difficult to harm. Bearers The Past Inheritors '''of the Impossible Bloodline 'are a massive and reclusive collective of sorcerers. Bound to the Impossible City, they are living and breathing echoes of previously deceased artists, makers, and arcane practitioners. While it makes little sense, they are not recognizable as undead, incorporeal or otherwise, and should not be mistaken as such. What they technically ''are is part of the mystery of the bloodline. However, only one Inheritor stands above the rest at any given moment. And that would be the current living Inheritor, who serves as the only doorway, key, and schematic to the city where all of the rest reside. Category:Magic Category:Sorcery